The Romance Games
by Psychotic Muffin Girls
Summary: What happens when two insane "ningas" kidnap key Inuyasha charaters? And what for? Do the guys have a chance to escape--fully clothed? Find out! (some OOC...sorry)


The Romance Games  
  
By: The Semi-Slightly Demonic Barafin Girls  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Author's Notes: This was started on a band trip. Ummmmmm...what to say.Oh! Katie is going to bear Miroku's child, so..All ya'll other girls.back off!! (hehe ^^.Umm.also, contrary to the aforementioned statement, Sango will be paired with Miroku for the story.Um, yeah.) Band trip!!! Whee!! Missing School!! And the only problem is.trying to sleep the whole night on a charter bus. Neway.every1 else was claimed by ppl, so I go, "How about I see how Naraku is," and go, " HOLY MONKEYS! HE'S ACTUALLY HOT!!" So I got him.tee-hee-hee.and I don't care if he's an evil demon or if his body is made of venom.he has long hair and has a big sword (at times) and is DEAD! THE PERFECT GUY FOR ME!! And I'm sure he has a heary..somewhere..nothing wrong w/ a little dominatrix action. ^.^  
Woo hoo! I'm the freak owning my darling Fluffy in this story! XD It's the middle of a band trip, as stated above. Whee! But my butt hurts from that stupid overnight trip on the friggin' bus. Buut, I'm free from school for two days! WAHOO!! So, anyways.Fluffyyyyy..*drools* Hee hee! *Pulls out a roll of duct tape* Let the Games begin!!  
  
A'ight ya'll..this is gonna be the last author's note for this chapter, hopefully. Abby and I (Aisha) decided that, for the sake of what remains of our sanity, most everything will only be written by the two of us.There are, however, some portions written by some of our friends. (So, this'll really only come in effect a little later, I'm just saying it now. ^^) Also, for the sake of the fic, Sango is going to be pretty OOC.maybe not always, but a lot. We'll try to keep the others as IC as possible (for as long as we can). But heck, it is a fan fic! Umm.. I think that's all for now..  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha, we own not, but have a roll of duct tape, Abby does! ^^;; (Aka.RUN!!!!)  
  
The Pairings  
  
AishaXInuyasha  
  
AbbyXSesshoumaru  
  
IngaXNaraku  
  
SangoXMiroku  
  
(A/N: For our purposes, Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and Kouga.and any other characters, will be left out of the fic.)  
  
Ok, that's all for housekeeping.now onto the fic!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Rounding up the Players  
  
The scene opens on the unsuspecting, innocent-ish members of the Inuyasha cast. Suddenly, the tranquility is broken by two people in black ninja outfits with Mafia glasses. Working quickly, the two figures tied up everyone with duct tape and chucked them down the well. Following, the ninjas then proceeded to drag everyone to a house deep in the woods, surrounded by watch towers, sentries, and a 15 foot wall.  
  
Locking their captives in "the Room" (pause for dramatic music), the ninjas whipped off their glasses and ninja hats to reveal Abby and Aisha. Grinning manically and laughing evilly, they went over to the phone and whipped out "the List" (again, cue dramatic music) and proceeded to call over everyone for..(Majorly dramatic music).. "The ROMANCE GAMES!!"  
  
~~~  
Aisha made the calls, while Abby line everyone up and checked them off on a checklist. Abby grinned up at Aisha, her hair changing from Valgaav green to a deep royal blue.  
  
"Got 'em all!!" Laughing, she twirled a roll of duct tape around her wrist, wearing it like a bracelet. "I just hope that everyone can get over here quickly."  
  
Abby got her wish-almost as soon as she finished speaking, the doorbell rang and the two hyperactive girls stampeded to get the door, sounding like a herd of wild bison. Whipping the door open, Abby and Aisha saw that Sango had arrived. (Apparently Inga was still at dance class.)  
  
Sango came in and asked, "What's this all about?"  
  
Abby and Aisha grinned evilly, high-fived, and yelled, "We got 'em!!"  
  
Sango stared at the two spazzes, not understanding. Abby quickly explained the epic "Capture of the Bishies" to her. Sango got a scary look on her face that boded ill for Miroku, "Good..gooooooood!....."  
  
Abby skipped off down the hall to "the Room" (Insert dramatic music), leading everybody down towards their nice collection, her hair flashing various shades of blue and green. She stopped and dramatically opened the door to "the Room" (more dramatic music), revealing their new and nice collection of.shall we call them prisoners, or what? Do you prefer the term "hostage bishies"?  
  
"Miroku-kun!" Sango squealed as she hopped over to the purple-clad monk. "May I bear your child?"  
  
Miroku looked surprised for a moment (seeing as how it /was/ coming from Sango of all people.), then kitty smiled.  
  
"Sure, Sango-san. I thought you'd never ask!" The monk said after Sango pealed off the duct tape and started to drag him away but Abby stopped Sango.  
  
"No no no!! We must play the games first!" Her hair turning a very pale blue, she ginned an evil kitty smile of her own. "Besides, if it weren't for the games, Sessy and I would be LONG gone!!" Sesshoumaru paled. He was THIS girl's claim?!  
  
"Man! I wanted to steal Miroku away.Phoo," pouted Sango. "Wait.what games?"  
  
Aisha waved her hand dismissively, "Oh, we'll get to that. All in due time.Ah, what the hell!"  
  
Abby clapped her hands together, "Ok! Now that Aisha got that out of her system, it's time for the games!!! Aisha?... would you do the honor of explaining the events to these fine contestants?"  
  
"But of course. Before we begin, everyone needs to pick their.partner.I guess you could say."  
  
"Oh, wait," yelled Abby. She went over to Naraku and bitch-slapped him for five minutes. Then, afterwards, Abby grinned happily/evilly, her hair turning a dark violet, "That felt soooo good.."  
  
Giggling crazily, she turned away from the dazed Naraku and leapt into Sesshoumaru's lay, much to the sexy demon's chagrin, "I've got MY darling partner!!" Her hair turning a soft pink, she put her arms around the annoyed demon's neck. "I've got my Sessy darling! Whee!!"  
  
He sighed and sweatdropped. "Damn, why do I have to get stuck with a human girl with weird hair?!"  
  
That received a bonk on the head from Abby. "Be nice." she growled, her hair getting a reddish tint, "Or I'll get mad!"  
  
That left Sesshoumaru with no choice but to accept being Abby's chosen Bishie.  
  
Aisha nodded, "Ok, one down.make that two." Caitlin ran over and wrapped herself around Inu Yasha's startled, sitting form. She grinned.  
  
Actually, it's three.Miroku-kun is MINE!!" said Sango, walking to said monk and putting a possessive arm around his waist, letting her hand inch lower and lower while Miroku blushed a deeper and deeper red. He was not at all used to having the tables turned on him-much less by Sango!  
  
Abby and Aisha watched the scene, giggling insanely, while everyone else sweatdropped. Abby threw her arms around Sessy's neck. "Darling, I wanna start the games!" she giggled again, "And we can play Spin the Bottle and Seven Minutes in Heaven, and if you're tired, you can sleep in my bed!"  
  
Sesshoumaru paled, "Please say you're not serious."  
  
Abby giggled, her hair flashing, "Oh, but I am!"  
  
Fluffy looked pleadingly in Aisha's direction, who just grinned evilly and nodded. "You're hers, Fluffers!"  
  
While Aisha was distracted, Inu Yasha had been attempting to unobtrusively disentangle himself to escape. Unfortunately for him (but not for Aisha), Aisha noticed and gave him the most heart-wrenchingly adorable puppy eyes ever, saying, "You won't leave me, will you? Please?" She ended, her lip quivering.  
  
Inu Yasha had his hands in front of his face. "Must.resist.puppy . eyes.must.Nooooo!! I looked! Eep.no, don't cry, I'll stay!"  
  
Aisha looked up with typical huge, watery anime eyes, "Really." Inu Yasha nodded. Aisha glomped him (landing in a /very/. interesting position *Ahem*) "YAYYYY!!!!!)  
  
Inu Yasha flushed and curled up, trying to make himself disappear. He was about ready to die from embarrassment. Sesshoumaru smirked at seeing his half-brother's predicament. But, however, he was in an almost disturbingly similar predicament. He was stuck with Abby-normal the insane.  
  
Abby looked around, biting her lip. "Dammit! When is Inga going to get here? I wanna get started!"  
  
Sesshoumaru paled, "Y-you have more friends?"  
  
Abby nodded. "Yeah. But Inga's going to get Naraku. So we all don't have to fight!"  
  
He sighed with relief. "Good.."  
  
"OHAYO MINNA!!!" Came a disturbingly loud and genki voice from..somewhere.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, when suddenly, Naraku screamed in sheer terror, "Gaaahhhhh!!!!! What is this.this thing /rubbing/ against me?!? GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!"  
  
Everyone /majorly/ sweatdropped to see high and mighty Naraku jumping around the room like a six-year old girl who's had a slug attack her at a flying leap.  
  
Suddenly, Aisha yelled, "Hey! That's Inga!!"  
  
Everyone face planted as Inga looked up from her.who knows what.  
  
"Oh.Hi! I finally got here!" Then she immediately went back to.er glomping Naraku.  
  
Aisha sweatdropped, "Well, I guess that means we can get started now."  
  
Abby grinned, "Yep, yep! Time for torture.I mean.the Love Games!!!"  
  
Sango leered, yes, folks, leered at Miroku, causing him to blush and fidget uncomfortably. "We'll see how /you/ hold up under this kind of thing aimed at /you/, dumpling!" She whispered in his ear. Abby, Aisha, and Inga all grinned evilly and glomped their Bishie. Said Bishies flushed and started cowering in terror. There was a group "Eep" from all male parties.  
  
~::~::~::~::~ Author's Note: Charli here. This is another crazy fic that's mostly written by me and Araii (there are a few instances where our friend Inga wrote some). Anyway, I finally got around to typing the first chappie up. I'm gonna post it and hope Araii's ok with any editing I did.Eep.^^;; Yeah, so.these chappies are pretty long, so it may take me a while to type up chappie 2.Hope ya'll like the craziness!!! ~Sir Charli McMuffin! (muffin!)  
  
Next up: Chapter 2-Let the Games Begin! 


End file.
